ELI
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Date with your true love: 5 dollars. Almost getting some lip-on-lip action: 23 dollars. Getting kidnapped by Team Rocket and stuffed into some weird tests, which you are guided through by a jerk and an idiot: priceless. AAML! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Date with your true love: $5. Almost getting some lip-on-lip action: $23. Getting kidnapped by Team Rocket and stuffed into some weird tests, which you are guided through by a jerk and an idiot: priceless. AAML! Rated T for language and some sexual stuff. Review!  
____________________________________________________

Hey guys, just a little idea I had. Not sure how it'll go. I won't be surprised if this fic ends up crapping out, but whatever. I might as well write it and see.

Also, just FYI, this fic really doesn't have very much to do with the actual pokémon part of Pokémon(you know, the little creatures that are stuff into red-and-white balls and then forced to beat each other up for nothing but sport), and is mostly just about the characters.

This fanfic is also based off of Portal: Prelude. Yes, that is a video game. Yes, I'm a nerd. I know.

Now, the ages:

Ash is 16

Misty is 17

There. It's as simple as that.

Also, like in most of my fics, I'm pretending that Misty never visited Ash in Hoenn.

Now let's go.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Misty's perspective

It was another normal day for Misty Waterflower. She was lying in her bed, thinking about him, as she always did when she woke up in the mornings.

Where was he now? What was he doing? Did he know how she felt about him? Did he feel the same way? Had he found someone else? All these questions had been bugging her for years. She hadn't seen him since he was just eleven years old. She wondered how much he had changed. But when put together, they formed an answer to a question she had asked herself the day he left.

Did she love him?

The answer was yes. She did. With all her heart. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his boyish grin. Maybe it was his kindness. Maybe it was the fact that he was kind of cute. Or maybe it was all of these combined. She didn't know. All she knew was that he wasn't a ordinary guy. She had known that since she first met him.

He wasn't like other trainers. He didn't think of his pokémon as possessions, or even pets. He thought of them as friends. As people. Misty had never seen anybody so mad as he was when she insulted his caterpie. She could hardly believe it. She had never seen any trainer defend their pokémon like that.

She liked it. It was the first reason she started following him. Overtime, for some unknown reason, she started growing more and more attached to him, until by the time they were headed towards Johto, she had fallen head-over-heels in love with him.

And yet, she didn't know how he felt. She wished she did, but she didn't. Maybe if she had actually had the courage to tell him years ago, he's be kissing her right now. Or maybe she'd be kissing someone else, because he had said he didn't love her, or worse, he actually disliked her.

She had thought of this many times. She had sorted out thoughts in her head, thought about things he had done, how he acted towards her, trying to find an answer, but she never could. She had heard that it was easier to tell if two people are in love if you're not one of the two people. Maybe that was true. Her sisters would always tell her that he loved her. But what if they were wrong? Misty's sisters weren't exactly geniuses. They had been wrong about things on many occasions.

A loud rap on Misty's door caused her to jump. She had slipped into a sort of daze, thinking about him. Daisy's voice sounded from the hall.

"Hey, Misty! Quit daydreaming about that guy and get down here! Your pancakes are getting cold."

Misty sighed and got out of bed. She opened the door to see Daisy standing there.

"Why can't you just tell him? It's kind of annoying how you always lock yourself in your bedroom all the time. I think Violet has suspicions that you've been masturbating."

"I don't masturbate!" Misty said.

"I know, don't get all feisty with me! I never said I agreed with her. You…don't. Right?"

Misty let out an exasperated sigh and walked past a chuckling Daisy, downstairs to the table. She sat down and poured syrup on her pancakes. She cut them up and lifted a piece up to her mouth just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she said, getting up from the table. She walked over to the door, opened it, and immediately froze. He was here? But why? She had been dreaming about this for years, but now she could finally see him, she could hardly believe it.

Ash Ketchum was standing outside her house.

"Hi, Misty," Ash said, grinning, his faithful pikachu sitting happily on his shoulder. "Long time no see."

Misty just stared. She couldn't believe how much Ash had grown. How long had it been since she had last seen him? If it wasn't for his trademark hat and messy black hair, she wouldn't have recognized him.

He was much taller, for one thing. At least six inches moreso than Misty. He was also much more…built. His chest, shoulders, and arms were much broader. His voice was deeper too. His face was also different. She couldn't exactly tell how, but it just looked more mature now. More…adult.

She had forgotten. Ash was only a year younger than her. He was sixteen now. It was hard to believe this was the same determined, dense kid she had fished out of that lake years ago. He looked so different. So grown up. So…attractive.

"You sleep in today?"

Misty suddenly realized she was still wearing the purple nightgown she had gone to sleep in. She blushed and finally managed to get some words out of her throat.

"Sorry," she said, her face bright red. "I'll go change. Come on in." She ran upstairs to change as Ash walked into her house.

When she got upstairs, Misty slammed the door of her room shut, breathing hard. Ash was here! He was here! Should she tell him? She didn't know.

_'You should tell him,' _a voice in her head was saying. _'You're going to have to eventually.'_

_ 'Yeah,' _another voice said, _'but what if he says no.'_

_ 'You'll never know until you ask.'_

_ 'Never try, never fail. It's probably best not to risk it. If he loves you, he'll tell you.'_

_ 'Why can't you just ask now? Even if he says no, you can still be friends.'_

_ 'Yes, but their friendship would never be the same.'_

_ 'Why are you always so damn negative?'_

_ 'Hey, what can I say? I'm the negative little voice in her head. It's my job.'_

_ 'Yeah, well I could own you any day.'_

_ 'Ha! I'd like to see you try!'_

_ 'Well, I can't really, seeing as we're both just voices and don't actually have physical forms.'_

_ 'True. Maybe she could beat herself up. Would that count as us fighting?'_

_ 'It's possible…'_

Misty shook her head hard.

_'OW!!!'_

_ 'Alright, alright, we'll shut up!'_

Misty sighed. She would tell him. But not right now. They had only just met for the first time in five years. She would wait until later. She quickly changed and walked out of her room downstairs to meet Ash.  
____________________________________________________

There we go. First chapter. I hope it's not too short for you guys. If you want them longer, you can tell me, but I'm not going anywhere past 2,100 words. And please review! It won't hurt you!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, only two reviews, but I think only two people have read this fic so far. Anyway, let's keep on going!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Ash's perspective

Misty was not twelve anymore.

That was something Ash knew the minute he saw her walk down those stairs. When she was in her sleepwear, he hadn't noticed just how grown up she was now.

The first thing he noticed, of course, being a pubescent guy, was that she now had breasts. The second thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing her old yellow tank top, blue min-jeans, and red suspenders. Instead she was wearing a bright red T-shirt with a green jacket, and tight, dark-blue jeans. He hair wasn't in a pony-tail anymore, either. Now it flowed down gracefully over her shoulders, making her look even more beautiful.

She was taller, but still not nearly as tall as Ash. She was thin, but not scrawny, as she had first been. But there was one thing that had not changed a bit.

Her face. It was still the same beautiful face, with glowing skin, bright emerald-green eyes, and right now, a smile.

She had never looked more stunning.

"So," she said, "I can see that either you think I look absolutely hideous, or you think I look really good."

Ash realized that his mouth was hanging open and shut it.

"What? Uh…no! No, no, no. You look…uh...you-you look great!"

Misty's smiled widened. "Thank you," she said. "So, what are you here for?"

"Well, I got through the Sinnoh League-no, I didn't win-and I decided to come back here before I moved on to whatever other regions are out there."

"But why did you come here first?" Misty said. "Why not Pallet town?"

"Oh, I already visited Pallet town," Ash said.

"You did?" said Misty. "Usually your mother tells me when you're coming home."

"I called ahead and told her not to," Ash said.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"Really? Well, as you could probably tell, seeing as I was in my nightgown, it worked."

Ash nodded.

"Well, have you eaten yet?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but I could always eat more."

"Of course you can, what was I thinking?" Misty said. "I think there's still some pancakes left in the pan. Come on over to the table."

"Okay," Ash said, sitting down and helping himself to some pancakes.

"Pika!" Pikachu had hopped off Ash's shoulder and was now on the floor.

"Oh, that's right!" Misty said. "Hi, pikachu! How are you?" She scratched the little mouse's head and it smiled. "Tell you what, I think I've got some pokémon food stored in a cabinet. You can eat all you want, Violet was going to go shopping tomorrow anyway."

Pretty soon Ash and Misty were at the table, talking about various things, Ash's travels mostly, while pikachu sat on the floor happily munching on his pokémon food.

Ash and Misty spent pretty much the entire day together. They hung out and watched TV, went to see a movie, and (to Ash's dismay) went shopping at the mall. They ate both lunch and dinner together, and then Ash asked Misty the questions he had always wanted to ask her, but never had the guts.

"Uh, Misty," he said as they cleared up from dinner, "I was just wondering…"

"Uh oh," Misty said.

"What?"

"You've got that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"You know, the look you have when you're about to ask somebody for something that you're kind of embarrassed to ask. Like if you want to borrow their money, borrow their car, borrow their clothes-"

"Okay, yeah, you got me," Ash said sarcastically. "I wanna borrow your clothes."

Misty chuckled. "You might look good in a dress," she said teasingly. "But anyway, I know what you want."

"You do?"

"Oh, yeah. I know you a lot better than you think. How much do you want?"

"Wait, what?"

"I said, how much do you want? How much do you need? Are you going to a movie? Gonna buy something? Just gonna get a snack from the mini-mart?"

"Huh? No! Misty, I don't want money-"

"Oh, stop it Ash, it's fine! I mean, what are friends for anyway?"

"Misty, I want you to go out with me!"

Misty froze, her back to Ash.

"G-go out?" she stammered. "So…you're ask me…out? Like, on a date?"

"Yeah," Ash said.

Misty turned around to face him. "You mean, like, a date-date? Like where I wear a dress, and high-heels, and jewelry, and you wear a tuxedo and a tie, and you make your hair all neat, and we go to some fancy restaurant with candle-lit tables and stuff?"

"Uh…"

"Because if it's that kind of date, I can tell you right now the answer is no, because

"A: I hate high heels and jewelry,

"B: You would look horribly in a tux,

"C: It would be impossible for you to ever get your hair neat,

"and D: I hate those fancy restaurants."

Ash chuckled. "No, it doesn't have to be that kind of date if you don't want. It can be more casual."

"So, we're talking a date where I wear something like what I'm wearing now, and you wear something like what your wearing now, and we go to some place like TGI Fridays, and we chat and laugh and all the while you're trying to get into my pants?"

"Uh...I won't be trying to get into your pants."

"In that case, okay," Misty said perkily, all of the sudden more cheerful and vibrant. "But I'm not wearing makeup. I hate that stuff."

Ash grinned. "Don't worry. You look great just as you are."

Misty blushed, still smiling. "So, when should this little date be?"

"How about tomorrow?" Ash said. "It'll be a Friday."

"Okay," Misty said. "Six-o-clock, sharp. You pick me up. You can drive, right?"

"I don't have too," Ash said. "It's too far from here to Pallet. I'll be staying at a hotel."

"Okay then," Misty said, still very seeming very vibrant and perky.  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Once Ash had left, Misty ran back into her room and slammed the door shut, breathing hard. She had managed to play it cool while Ash was here, but now she was freaking out.

He asked her out! _He _asked _her _out! Not she asked him out! This meant that he must at least feel something for her.

And if that wasn't enough to freak her out, she also wasn't sure what to do. She had never date anybody before. What should she do? Misty tried to slow down her breathing.

"Okay," she said, "just calm down. Calm down. You've still got all of tomorrow to get ready. You're going to be fine. He obviously likes you, or else he wouldn't have asked you out. It'll all be alright.

"Right?"  
____________________________________________________

Still Misty's perspective

"So, you and Ash are going on a date?" Daisy said at breakfast the next day.

"You were eavesdropping!" Misty snapped accusatively.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Daisy retorted. "I happened to be in the same room. You two were just both in such of a lovey-dovey trance that you didn't notice."

"Shut up."

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Violet said.

"I don't know," said Misty. "I hadn't really thought about that."

"Oh, well, Misty," Daisy said, "we can help."

"Yeah," said Violet. "We know a lot about dating."

"You've both been dumped by five guys," Misty said. "I think I'll figure this out myself."

"Not true!" Violet said. "With the fourth guy, _I _dumped _him_!"

Misty sighed and cleared her place. "I don't think Ash is the kind of guy who would really care about my clothes."

"You're right," Daisy said. "He probably cares more about seeing you _without _your clothes."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" she said. "I'm going to go the bookstore. I think I saw something there about dating."

"Fine, whatever, but if you ever need help, just tell us."  
____________________________________________________

_Still_ Misty's perspective

Misty was now totally freaked out. Was her hair alright? How were her clothes? _Should _she have worn makeup? She sighed. She had to calm down. She would be fine. She looked at her clock. 5:58. In two minutes he would be here.

Misty had chosen to wear a purple T-shirt, blue pants, and dark blue sneakers. Pretty much just like her everyday wear, except that she was also wearing a push-up bra.

Then the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock again. 6:00. Sharp. She nervously walked downstairs and opened the door. Ash was wearing a grey hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Then she saw that there was one thing they were both wearing on their belts: their pokémon-which were now currently in their pokeballs.

"Looks like we both came prepared," Misty said.

"Just in case Team Retard shows up again," Ash said. "They tend to show up and the most inconvenient of times."

Misty smiled. "You look good."

"Saying you looked good would be a bigger understatement than saying Chuck Norris was cool-and that's saying something."

Misty's smiled widened. "So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Barnaby's," Ash said. "You like pizza, don't you?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

"Awesome," Ash said, grinning broadly. "Plus, I checked, and we're pretty much the only people there."

"Alright," Misty said, "then shall we get going?"

"Okay," Ash said, and took Misty by the arm, making her blush.

"Nobody's ever taken me by the arm before," she said.

"Would you rather I didn't?" said Ash.

"Know," Misty said, still smiling, "I like it."  
____________________________________________________

Not really anyone's perspective

"Meowth! There they are! The two lovebirds along with all their pokémon!"

"We'll snag the pokémon while they're walking home, how's that sound?"

"That sounds good, but Jessie-"

"What?"

"Do we really have to say that dumb motto every single time we do something like this? I think I'm starting to lose my voice."

"Yes we do! It's in our contract, remember? Besides, we have to fill in half an hour!"

"But dis isn't an episode!" Meowth pointed out. "This is a fanfic. We'll probably just start our motto, and then get interrupted."

"Well, I don't care!" said Jessie. "I'm doing it anyway!

"Okay, fine," said James.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

The date was great. Ash didn't even notice much how great the food tasted. He and Misty talked, and laughed, and they had a really great time. If this was what dating was like, he didn't know why he had waited until now.

But still…he had a strange feeling. An uncomfortable feeling. Like something bad was going to happen and ruin their whole date.

But he tried to forget it. He wanted this date to be perfect, and being nervous wouldn't help with that.

"Misty," Ash said on the walk home, "you're a wonderful girl. You know that, right?"

"Well, I can't really call myself wonderful without sounding full of myself."

"You have the right," Ash said. "You're beautiful, you're funny, you're kind…I'm gonna be honest, I didn't think you would agree to go out with me."

"Well, then, you don't know me too well," Misty said. "You're a great guy, Ash. Better than any guy I've ever met. All the other guys I've met were either obnoxious, snobby, or just plain mean. But not you. You're the only perfect guy I know."

"Well, I'm hardly perfect," Ash said. "There's plenty wrong with me."

"Perfect doesn't meant not having flaws, Ash," Misty said. "If you were completely flawless, you would be a Gary Stew."

"A what?"

"It's the guy version of a Mary Sue."

"Ah. Fanfiction language. I forgot."

"Anyway, the reason you're perfect is because of those flaws. They're what make you so special. They're actually part of the reason I like you."

Ash grinned. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them had to. They were both thinking the exact same thing. Slowly, they leaned their heads closer. They closed their eyes, puckered their lips, tilted their heads…and then…

"Listen, is that two lovebirds I hear?"

"They're chirping to me, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your-"

POW!!!!!

The Meowth balloon plummeted down from the sky…but it wasn't pikachu who brought it down. A huge plane cast a shadow above them all, and a deep voice boomed out to them.

"Sorry, ladies, but Giovanni has decided that you're all just too incompetent for this job! We're gonna be taking that pikachu now!"

"What!?!" Jessie yelled. "Who are you!?!"

"That is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't. Now, I'll be taking those!"

A huge, magnet-like device lowered down from the ship. Suddenly, Ash felt a huge tug, and his belt actually broke as his pokeballs flew from it to the magnet. He saw that the same thing had happened to Misty.

"This little thing is incredibly useful," boomed the voice. "It attracts only the material that pokeballs are made of. See how easy that was? Honestly, I can't believe you guys have been at that for six years and still haven't done it."

"You haven't won yet!" Misty said. "Marill!" She yelled, "Come on out!"

A marill emerged from one of the pokeballs.

"Marill! Bubble!"

Marill shot a stream of bubbles at the ship…and it had no effect.

There was a short pause, then the voice boomed again. "You're kidding, right? Maybe those guy's shit was weak enough to actually explode from bubbles, but not this baby."

"Hey!" Jessie yelled, "Our stuff is not shit!"

"Yeah!" James chimed in. "It's crap!"

"Oh, shut up," said the voice. "And we'll also be taking you two. You should come in very handy…"

Then, a huge claw came down and grabbed both Ash and Misty, while another claw grabbed Marill. All three of them were pulled up until they were right bellow the ship.

"Now," the voice said, "I'm afraid we can't have any of you seeing the inside of this ship." Some small sprayers came down from the ship, right in front of Ash, Misty, and Marill's faces. Then, they sprayed a green gas. Ash started feeling weary, and then everything went black…  
____________________________________________________

Well, that's the chapter! A bit longer than my usual 2,300-word limit, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the praise, guys! I'm glad you like it! But I want to know: this is just getting started. I expect this chapter will reveal some stuff you wanted to know.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Ash's perspective

Ash opened his eyes just a pinch. He was still feeling drowsy. He didn't want to wake up today. His dream had been so great. Well, except the ending…

Ash's eyes bolted open when he realized something: he wasn't in the hotel. He looked around. He was inside a large, rectangular room with metal surfaces all around, and nothing else, except for a large, white door that looked like it was from a spaceship from Star Wars. There was also some hand sanitizer next to the door. Other than that, there was nothing. The only thing besides Ash that was in the room was Misty, who he saw was also starting to wake up.

"Uh…" she said, looking around. "What the?..." She looked at Ash. "Ash?" she looked half asleep still. "Where are w-"

Suddenly, a loud horn sounded from all around. I'm not talking just a wimpy little "Honk!" No, no, I'm talking like DEFCON 1 horn. Ash and Misty jumped. Then the horn stopped.

"Sorry about that," said a voice, coming from all around. It was a man speaking, with a British accent. "I had to make sure you two were fully awake. Anyway, hello Ash. Hello Misty. I'm Larry. You're probably wondering where the hell you are. Well-"

"Aha! Haha! Hahaha! Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!..........ha!"

"What the hell was that?" Larry said.

"Honestly? I haven't got a clue." The second voice was also a man, but more high-pitched than Larry's.

"Riley, are you drunk?"

"No. But I did just drink three cans of Red Bull. That may be why I did that."

"Gee, ya think?" Larry said sarcastically. He sounded incredibly unenthusiastic, as if he was bored out of his skull. Except for sarcasm and irritation, his voice were emotionless, almost like a computer. But he spoke fluently enough that Ash could tell he was human.

"Well, it's certainly possible," Riley replied, obviously not picking up on Larry's sarcasm.

Larry sighed. "Ash, Misty," he said, "this is Riley."

"Hello," Riley said cheerfully. "I'm Riley."

"Yes, they know. I just told them that."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, like I was saying, you two are probably wondering where you are. Well, you're in a Team Rocket warehouse. We're not going to tell you the exact location, as that is classified."

"That's right."

"But why are we here?" Misty yelled up at the ceiling.

"We're not going to tell you that," Larry said.

"Yes," said Riley. "Not yet, anyway. Maybe later."

"All we're going to say right now is that you are both going to be put through a series of tests. Don't worry, you will both take the same tests. But they will not be easy."

"Larry is right. But don't be afraid. We'll be watching you the entire time, and we may even help you if you give us a reward at the end. Misty, I think you know what I mean by 'reward'…"

"Dude, you're gross. She's only seventeen years old."

"Whatever. Just forget I ever said that."

"My pleasure," Misty muttered.

"Now, your first test will be through that door to your left," Larry said.

"Be sure to use some of the hand sanitizer to the right of the door before you go through it. We need to make sure you don't get germs all over the test chambers."

Ash and Misty both walked over and put some hand sanitizer in their hands.

"Try sniffing that while it's still wet," Riley said. "It smells great."

"That's what you're mom said last night," Larry said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That joke's so old, I fell off my mammoth laughing. Seriously, though. Take a whiff of that stuff. It's like booze for your nose."

"Just ignore Riley. It would be a bad idea to take these tests while drunk."

Ash and Misty didn't speak to each other at all this whole time. Maybe it was because they knew they were being watched. Ash stepped in front of the door and it slid open.

"As you can see," Riley said, "most of these doors are automatic, and will open when they sense you in front of them."

"What he's trying to say," Larry said, "is 'Don't just stand there forever like an idiot. We won't open any doors for you.'."

"Well, I suppose that is a meaner way to say it, yes."

Ash stepped through the door and was followed by Misty. The door slid shut behind them and Ash looked around.

The room was square, with a white tile floor, and concrete walls. The ceiling was glass, showing another room in which it was the floor. On the other side of the room was a door just like the one they had just walked through. There was also a safe next to the door. There were other things in the room too: a table with a fish tank on it, a ladder leading up a floor, a pit which Ash could not see into from where he was standing, and an open door, which led to a bathroom.

Then, a gas started spraying from the corners of the room. It smelled horrible. Ash and Misty both started coughing.

"What is this!?!" Misty demanded.

"This is the first test. Riley speaking."

"Dude, they know it's you. We talked with them two freaking seconds ago."

"Whatever. Anyway, this first test is a test of resourcefulness. You see, what you are currently breathing in is a deadly neurotoxin. It will take around five minutes, but eventually, it will kill you."

"Yes, it will. That is, unless you find the antidote. There are two bottles of antidote in that safe over there-one for each of you. However, to open that safe you will need the combination."

"Also, the door will not open until the safe has been opened. The numbers to the safe combination are hidden throughout this test chamber. Be sure to look around carefully-they could be anywhere."

"In the case that one or more of you dies, your body will be burned, and the ashes will be sent to your family, along with an apology note. But don't try to think about that."

"Yes. We're very confident that you will both make it through this test alive. Good luck."

Ash looked at Misty. He couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't seem like she could believe it either. They had just been walking home from their date and they were about to kiss, when out of nowhere some weirdoes show up in some sort of plane, steal their pokémon, abduct them, and stuff them in these twisted little tests with a bitch and a dumbass guiding them along. Ash could tell that they were both thinking the same thing, and were both loathing the same person right now, and then they both said the same thing at the same time.

"This could only happen in one of Fwingsnitch's stories."

Man, I love being a writer!  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter! There we go! Actually, that probably didn't reveal too much, but whatever. You'll find out more in the upcoming chapters, but you won't find out where the title is from until the end. But I will tell you right now, it's not the name of the villain. Not yet, anyway…

I won't say anymore. Anyway, BE SURE TO REVIEW!!!! Just this morning, I got ten, yes TEN messages saying that somebody had subscribed to/favorited one my stories, and NO REVIEWS!!!!!! WHAT…THE…HELL???

I'm not overreacting. I just hate it when I find out that somebody read my story without reviewing even though I give specific instructions to REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been busy with my new one (Secret Admirer). Anyway, let's get going on this!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Misty's perspective

"I'll check around out here," Ash said. "You check the bathroom."

"Good," Misty said, "I gotta go." Misty walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She quickly took a shit, and then got up. She saw a sink with a mirror and an empty tea cup. Misty looked around the entire bathroom for any number. She searched the sink, the mirror, the wastebasket, even the toilet. Then she looked in the teacup just because.

The tealeaves were in the shape of a number. 5. Misty ran out of the bathroom.

"I found one!" she said.

"Great!" said Ash. Check this out!" Misty walked next to Ash and looked into the pit they were standing above.

"Woah."

In the pit was a pile of baby toys. There were dolls, rattles, balls, you name it.

"Yeah," Ash said, "but look! That red block! It's the only thing in the entire pit with a number on it! 5!

"Wow," Misty said. "That's incredibly well hidden! How the hell did you see it?"

"Well, I'm known for my good observance."

"Really?" Misty said. "I still just know you as Ash Ketchum, the boy who I fished out of a lake years ago."

Suddenly, Riley's voice sounded from all around.

"She does have a nice ass, doesn't she?"

Misty and Ash paused. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I don't know," they heard Larry say, "I've never really been into red-heads."

"Dude, who cares what color her hair is? Have you seen the size of her boobs? I would love too-"

"Riley, I think the mic is still on."

"Oh. Shit."

Ash and Misty made no comment and pretended like they had never heard that.

"I'll try the room upstairs," Misty said.

"Okay," said Ash, "I'll keep looking around down here."

"Oh, yes," said Larry, his voice coming from everywhere, "by the way, there are five numbers to the combination. You do not have to enter them in a specific order, so you won't have to worry about that. Hurry, though-you're time is almost half way up."

Misty climbed the ladder as fast as she could. She got the top and looked down.

A huge mistake. Since the floor was the ceiling of the lower room, and was glass, Misty felt like she was walking on air. And not in the good sense. She carefully looked around the room.

There was a television with nothing but a bunch of strange white, gray, and black dots on it, not changing. There was also a closet with a coat hanging from a hanger, and nothing else. This room had a concrete ceiling, but the walls had flowers painted on them. Misty looked around very carefully. She went inside the closet and hit the coat. Then she heard something jingle. She paused.

Misty looked inside the coat's pocket and found a keychain. One of the keys on it had a number: 5.

Misty then looked at the television. She looked at every side and couldn't find a number. She looked around at the walls nothing. She looked back at the closet. Nothing. Just as she was about to go back down the ladder, she looked back at the television screen and stared. She just stared. She didn't know why, but she did. It was as if the dots hypnotized her.

Then she blinked. And when she did, she saw a number: 5. The pattern on the screen was a dot pattern. When stared at for long enough, the person staring would see something.

"Smart," Misty said, and climbed down the ladder.

"Hey!" Ash said. "I found another number! Here, in the fish tank! One the fish has a scar on it shaped like a five!"

"Which one?" Misty said. She had walked over and was now looking at the fish tank, though she could not see which fish Ash was talking about.

"That one."

"That little tiny one? Wow, you are observant!"

"Thanks," Ash said. "It's 5. What did you get?"

"5 and 5."

"Okay," Ash said, "So that makes 55555. Wait a minute-"

Ash's expression changed to that of Garfield the cat. You know, with the eyelids half-down and all.

"Ah. Very clever."

Misty laughed and walked over to the safe. She put the combination in and it opened inside were two bottles of…

Diet Coke.

"What the hell!?!" Ash said. "What is this crap!?!"

The gas stopped spraying. "Actually," Riley said, "that stuff wasn't deadly. It wasn't even a neurotoxin."

"Riley is right," said Larry. "Those were just gasified pig corpses."

Misty barfed on the floor.

"Oh, please don't do that!" Larry said. "You know, we _do _have to clean up after you two!"

"Yes," Riley said. "Please try to keep the place clean."

"Anyway, you can enjoy those bottles of Diet Coke. And congratulations on passing the first test."

"Did you guys know that eighty percent of our test subjects didn't pass this test? I'm sure that makes you feel a whole lot better!"

The door opened.

"Please proceed to the second test," Larry said. "And be sure to use that hand sanitizer."

"I'm serious, smell that stuff."

"Riley, shut up."

Misty sighed. She and Ash rubbed some of the purel on their hands and walked into the next room.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

The door once again slammed shut behind them and Ash and Misty looked around. There were ten screens, five on the right wall, and five on the left, each with a keyboard in front of them. Beside each screen was a square-shaped hole in the wall. The floor in this room was also tile, with the same cement walls as the other room, and a cement ceiling.

Riley's voice began booming from all around. "Welcome the second test. I'm leaving."

"What?" Larry said. "Where the hell are you going? We're in the middle of the tests. You can't leave now!"

"I can and I will. I have to go pee."

"Tough luck. You have to stay. It's your own fault for drinking all that Red Bull."

"I have a good idea."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How about you shut the fuck up?"

After a few seconds, Larry spoke again. Actually, he sighed.

"Well, Riley's gone. I guess I'm on my own for now. Anyway, here's what you have to do…"  
____________________________________________________

Tell you what: I'm gonna let you guys try to guess what Ash and Misty have to do in here. Now that I think of it, it shouldn't be too difficult to guess. And if I think your idea is better than what I was originally going to do, I may even use it instead! So go ahead and tell me what you think the test is in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. No reviews. That sucks.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Misty's perspective

"In this room," Larry said, "you will each actually, in a way, be taking separate tests. You see, each one of you will go to one side of the room-it doesn't matter which one, you can choose.

"Beside each screen is a hole. In that hole is a handprint. You must place your right hand precisely on that handprint. When the computer senses your hand there, a question will appear on it, but if you remove your hand, the screen will go blank. You will have to answer the question by typing the answer on the keyboard. However, you will not be allowed to keep thinking forever. If you get the answer wrong, or you run out of time, a blade will come down and slice off one of your fingers.

"So, in short, try to get the questions right.

"When both of you are finished with all five of your questions, you will be able to move on to the next test. If one of you happens to start feeling drowsy from blood loss, please feel free to pass out. Either Riley or I will come to revive you, with full adrenaline.

"Good luck."

"I'll take the right side," Ash said. Misty nodded and walked over to the first screen. She placed her right hand in a red outline inside the hole and the screen turned on. It was blue, with white, pixilated text.

**What starts with e, ends with e, has e in the middle, is more than one letter long, and only has one letter in it?**

Misty knew this one already. She had heard it before. She typed in the answer with her left hand, slowly.

**Envelope**

A big, white check-mark appeared on the screen and Misty moved on to the next one. She placed her hand in the hole and the screen came on.

**What is the answer to life, the universe and everything?**

Misty had read The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy.

**42**

Another check mark this was good. But as Misty was walking over to the third screen, she heard a yell of pain. She whipped around to see Ash, clutching his now 4-fingered hand, with a big frowny face on his screen.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Ash screamed to nobody in particular. "How the hell was I supposed to know the answer to 'Favorite Jonas?'!?!!??!"

Larry's voice sounded from all around. "That was a trick question, Ash. You will notice that there is a 'no solution' button on the keyboard. That is what you should have pressed."

"Hey, I'm back," Riley said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. Ash just got his finger cut off. You were gone a while."

"Well, I had to take a dump too, and I had some real bad diarrhea."

"Yes, I know. I could hear it through the vents."

"God dammit! Why do they put vents in the bathroom stalls?"

"Beats me."

"I'm fine," Ash said through gritted teeth. "Keep going. Just…keep going."

Misty hesitated a bit, then continued on to the third screen.

**You're driving a bus. 11 people are on the bus, and ten get off. Then, 3 get on and one gets off. Then, 16 get on and 3 get off. Then, 12 get on, and 13 get off. Then, 32 get on, and 7 get off. Then, 8 get on, and 22 get off. **

**Who's driving the bus?**

"What the hell?" Misty said. "How am I supposed to kno-oooooh!" The answer was at the beginning of the question. It was trying to confuse her. Smart.

**Me**

Another check mark. Misty continued too the fourth screen.

**If you live forever, what is there to live for?**

Misty thought about this. She was a Christian.

**God**

At first Misty didn't even feel it. It was as if she had slipped off into her own little world that didn't have anything but here. Just for a millisecond. Like that half-second after you stub your toe when you think "Oh, crap".

But the pain came soon enough. She screamed aloud and pulled out her hand to see that her middle finger was missing.

"Misty!" Ash yelled. He had just finished his last question. He ran over to see Misty. "Are you okay!?!"

Riley's voice came over the room. "Sorry, Misty. The correct answer to that question was 'Cookies! =D'. Still, you are both doing very good. Nobody has ever past this test before, and Ash, you are the first."

"Now," Larry said, "Ash, you can go to that box on the table over there. It has some bandages inside. After all, we can't have you bleeding all over test chambers three and four. So wrap up your finger. Misty will be fine."

Ash hesitated for a bit. The concern in his eyes was something Misty had never seen before, as if Ash wouldn't be able to live if this happened again. Misty actually smiled, and then Ash ran over and wrapped up his finger as she moved on the to the last screen, which made no sense at all.

**What?**

Misty asked herself the same thing. She stood there for a few seconds, and then remembered she had a time limit, so she typed in the first word that came to her mind, though she did not know how it got there.

**Car**

A white check-mark appeared on the screen. Misty gave a weak smile, having no idea what had just happened. She then put bandages on her own finger.

"Congratulations!" Riley said. "Now, on to the third test. You both need to walk over to those red squares over there, because, as you can see, there is no door in this room."

Ash and Misty each walked over and stood on a square.

"Alright," Larry said. "We're not going to tell you what the third test is. It's pretty straightforward, and you should be able to figure it out on your own."

"Yes," Riley said. "And please note that if you fail the third test, it will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your testing score. Oh yeah, and you'll also die."

Suddenly, both squares opened up, and closed just as Ash and Misty fell all the way through.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

The room was pitch dark. There was nothing but black all over the place. Ash couldn't even see her own hands when she held them in front of her.

"Hello?" Misty said. "Ash?"

"I'm right here, Mis-" Suddenly, Ash felt Misty practically jump into his arms, almost knocking him over.

"I don't like the dark," she said in a quiet, frightened voice that sounded more like a scared 4-year-old then a teenage girl.

"Really?" Ash said sarcastically, but not in a mean way. "I never could have guessed."

The ceiling lights turned on, one by one, and Misty quickly pulled away from Ash, blushing furiously.

The room was square, with the same white tile and concrete walls and ceiling as all the other rooms. However, this room had openings on every wall which lead to other rooms. Ash couldn't see how him and Misty could possible guess what to do in the room…until he heard a voice.

The voice was small and high-pitched. It wasn't loud and intimidating. Ash could tell it was a computer, and it sounded almost cute. Almost. Even though its voice was quiet, it was frightening nonetheless.

"Hello…friend."

Ash turned his head to see what looked like a metal eyeball hanging out of the ceiling by a thick black tube that probably held wires inside. It had a green pupil, and a small shotgun on its underside. It said the words while turning, slowly, and then seemed to look right into Ash's eyes.

Ash dived aside and pushed Misty down along with himself, just as the eyeball fired the shotgun with a deafening bang. Ash looked up and saw that the shot had made a hole in the wall, and the eyeball was already turning to fire at Ash and Misty again. Then, he understood what Larry and Riley had meant. He knew what the goal of this test was.

They had to survive.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the third chapter. Seriously, though, please review this time. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Please? =)


	6. Chapter 6

One review. Well, it's better than last time. Seriously, though. Please review this time! I know there's AT LEAST three of you reading this!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Misty's perspective

Misty quickly got up along with Ash. The eyeball was already cocking the shotgun again, turning towards them.

"Come on!" Ash yelled, grabbing Misty's arm and running towards a bar that was on the right wall of the room.

"Where are you going?" said the cute, computerized voice. It was a sort of creepy that couldn't be described; that kind of subtle creepiness where it was just a little bit off.

Ash and Misty dived behind the bar just as the eyeball fired its gun. Misty screamed as the bottles on the counter shattered and they were showered with drops of alcohol.

"Where did you go?" said the voice. It was influent, with a short pause between each word, which showed that it was a computer. But this only made it creepier. "I can't see you."

Ash peered over the top of the counter and immediately ducked back down as a bullet came through. It barely missed him, shattering a couple of the bottles on the counter behind Ash and Misty. Misty screamed again. She had never been freaked out like this in her entire life, and she had watched plenty of horror movies.

But that was different. When watching a horror movie, you become scared, but for the person in the movie. But deep down, you know that the person is fictional, and they aren't really going to get hurt if something bad happens.

This wasn't like that. Misty wasn't fictional. She was real. The fear is indescribable when you're the one in danger. Misty knew that. She could die here. There was no denying that.

"Okay," Ash said, "I just saw something. On the other side of the room, there's a gun inside case. I just need to get it."

"Ash," Misty said in a high-pitched voice that didn't sound like herself, "I don't want to die." Misty was usually a tough, brave person. If she didn't have breasts, people would probably actually think that she was a guy, just by the way she acted.

But not here. Here she felt like a little five-year-old who missed her mommy. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be safe. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

But she was here. And there was no changing that.

"I know," said Ash. He tried to act brave, but there was no hiding the fact that he was scared too. "You're not going to."

"How do you know?" Misty said.

"Because," Ash said, and the look on his face somehow told Misty that he was telling the truth, "I won't let that happen."

Misty stared into Ash's eyes, and he stared right back. For a moment, it seemed as if they were in their own world, with nothing else around. The eyeball was gone, the danger was gone, the entire room was gone. Misty could feel the fear melting away from her.

But the moment was broken by the voice of the eyeball.

"What are you talking about over there?" it said. "Are you talking about me? It's not good to gossip, you know. People could get…hurt."

"Misty," Ash said, "I need you to distract it so I can get to that gun."

"Ash…"

"Come on, Misty. You need to."

"Ash, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, Misty!" Ash said, his hands on her cheeks. "I know you! You're strong! You can do this!"

"I'm strong, but I'm not that strong! I can't do this!"

"Yes! You can! Misty, there is one thing that everybody has. No matter who they are, how old, or how young. Everyone has it.

"A will to survive.

"You don't want to die. You just said that. You want to live. And neither of us will be able to do that, unless you do this for me."

"Ash…"

"Come on, Misty!" Ash was practically begging Misty now. "You have a will to survive! Use it!"

Misty and Ash just stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, Misty's entire attitude changed right at that minute. She was still afraid, oh yes. She was terrified. But she was willing to face it.

"Okay," she said, her face serious now. "I'll do it."

Ash smiled, and Misty saw an emotion that she had never seen before in Ash's eyes. She had no idea what it was, but somehow it made her feel better. It made her confident. Not only did she hope they would get through this-she knew.

"Now, that's my Misty."

Misty smiled.

"Okay, go." Ash said. Misty gulped and stood up.

The change was indescribable. It wasn't a change in Misty. It was the voice. The voice of the eyeball seemed to morph into something else entirely. It was no longer cute and innocent. It wasn't as high-pitched or childish as it first was. The voice itself was no longer creepy-it was frightening. What was creepy was the way that it seemed to change as the eyeball spoke. And it only spoke one word.

"Hello."

The next thing Misty knew, she was jumping out of the way of the shot, which had just sent pieces of broken bottle flying, one piece creating a red gash on Misty's cheek. But she could hardly feel it. Her adrenaline was taking over now, and she could see that Ash was already making his way over to the gun in the case.

"Don't be afraid," the eyeball said, now back to its cute, high-pitched voice. But just hearing it sent one thought into Misty's mind: be afraid.

Be very afraid.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash could hear Misty scream as the eyeball fired again. He was no longer scared for himself. He was scared for Misty. If she died because he had told her to do this, he could never live it down.

Ash was in front of the case now. Ash recognized the gun inside as a 45 Caliber. Good enough. He pulled his fist back and brought it forward to break the glass, just like the movies. There was just one problem:

Real life doesn't have special effects.

"OW!!!" Ash yelled, pulling back his fist and clenching it. The glass seemed unharmed. So much for that idea. Ash looked up and saw that the eyeball was now turned toward him.

"Who's there?"

"Look out!" Misty yelled. Ash quickly jumped out of the way as the bullet came whizzing past, actually brushing his hair.

The glass on the case broke and Ash caught the gun as it fell. He whipped around and shot it.

But the bullet bounced right off the metal surface of the eyeball.

"Nice try," it said, and cocked the shot gun again. Ash jumped out of the way as it fired. He shot three more times, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Dammit!" He said. "How the hell do we kill this thing!?!"

"You can't destroy me," the eyeball said, now cocking the shotgun again. It seemed to have an unlimited supply of bullets.

This test was not going well.  
____________________________________________________

Okay! I hope you guys like it! This may end up being one of my longest fanfics! We're not even finished with the third test, and after the fourth test, we're gonna have another one, two, or maybe even three chapters! Alright!

Seriously, though, REVIEW! I don't want it to seem like I'm forcing you guys to review, but please just do! It won't hurt ya!

So, see you guys next time, and remember, REVIEW!!! Think of it this way: I usually get a chapter up faster if I get a lot of reviews. I don't know why, I just usually do.

So REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

One review. Again. Come on, guys! Where all my readers at? COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Kinda both perspectives, I guess

The eyeball fired again, this time at Misty. Ash pushed her out of the way, and ended up getting his arm shot.

It didn't seem like Ash could see anything for a bit. There was nothing around him. It was just him. Then he let out a yell of pain.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, staring in horror at Ash's arm, which now had three holes in it from the shot. The eyeball cocked the gun, preparing the finish Ash off.

Ash would never have believed Misty could move so fast. In one single, swift movement, she bent down, picked up the gun which Ash had dropped, and shot the eyeball right in its huge, unblinking, green pupil. The glass pupil shattered. The green light flickered, and then it went out. The eyeball was now hanging from the ceiling, now moving. It was dead. But as the light went out, Misty could have sworn she heard a small, quiet, high-pitched voice say something.

"I don't hate you."

Misty turned to Ash, who seemed to have gone into a temporary shock.

"Ash, let me see your arm!"

"No!" Ash snapped at Misty, now out of his shock. He winced as the pain returned. Misty jumped and backed away, startled and little frightened by Ash's sudden yell.

"Sorry," he said through gritted teeth, his voice quieter. "Just…don't touch it. It hurts."

"Okay…" Misty said. There was blood dripping out of the holes in Ash's arm. "We should at least find some bandages, though…"

"That was just in the last test," Ash said. "There's probably none in here."

"Okay," Misty said, "where should we go now?"

Ash walked left into another room. This room was square, with what looked like a small furnace by the right wall. On the far wall was a very creepy face. It was smiling, with dimples, and its eyes were closed. It's nose was big and round, and there was something about it that made Ash and Misty want to open its eyes and not want it to, at the same time.

"I'll bet you that thing has a gun in its mouth," Misty said.

"I hope not," said Ash, checking the barrel of the gun. He didn't even seem to notice the blood that was flowing slowly out of his arm. "There's only one bullet left in here. What?" He said.

Misty was looking inside the furnace-it wasn't turned on.

"Ash," she said, "there's a case of bullets in here."

Ash walked over and looked inside the furnace. Sure enough, there was a case of bullets inside, just sitting there.

"It can't be that easy," he said. "There has to be some-"

He and Misty both jumped back as the furnace suddenly turned on. They looked inside again, and then looked at each other.

"I know what we're supposed to do," Ash said.

"Not we," said Misty. "Me."

"You?" Ash said. "No way, Misty!"

"Ash-"

"Misty, you've already saved my ass once! I'm not going to let you do it again!"

Misty just looked at Ash. "Ash," she said sternly, almost like she was Ash's mother, "I'm Misty Waterflower. If you think you can stop me from doing what I want, then you're a lot dumber than I thought."

Ash smiled. "Okay. Fine."

Misty smiled and looked inside the furnace. "Well," she said, pulling back her arm, "here goes nothing."

Misty thrust her arm into the fiery furnace and immediately let out a yell of pain.

"Misty, grab the case!" Ash yelled. "JUST GRAB THE CASE!!!"

Misty pulled her arm out of the furnace, the bullet case in her hand. Her entire arm was covered in what appeared to be one huge burn. It was a horrible sight for Ash, and not just because it looked sort of gross.

"Okay," Ash said as Misty handed him the case and he put it in the gun, "no more ass-saving for you today."

Then, a voice sounded from behind Ash and Misty. This voice wasn't cute like the other voice, but it was still creepy. It was a man's voice, and before even turning around, they both knew what it was.

"Hi there."

They turned to see that the face on the wall now had both its eyes and its mouth open-the eyes were wide, and the mouth was in the shape of a huge smile. Sticking out of it: a shotgun.

The gun fired at Ash and Misty who jumped aside. The head seemed to come out of the wall and turn to look at them. Ash tried shooting it, but the bullet just bounced right off. Ash and Misty jumped out of the way of more shot.

Ash shot again, and this time hit the face right in the eye.

"Hey!" the voice said. "That hurt!"

The gun fired again. Ash and Misty jumped out of the way and Ash shot at the other eye.

"God dammit!" The voice said. "Now I can't see you two!"

The gun started firing all over the place, the face obviously not being able to see where Ash and Misty were.

"What do we do!?!" Misty yelled over the sound of the bullets.

"Don't worry," Ash said. Then, he dashed over so that he was right next to the face, and shot it right on the forehead.

"What did y-y-yooouuuu……." The face made funny little buzzing sound, and then the mouth and eyes closed.

"Good job," Misty said.

"Thanks," said Ash. "Bad news, though. That case only had three bullets. Now I'm out."

"Don't worry," Misty said, "I'm sure we'll find more."

"Yeah," Ash said, and the two of them walked into another room. This room didn't seem to have anything inside, except a ceiling vent, and platform way up high on the wall, and what looked like a scale, with a note on it. Ash and Misty walked over to the scale. Misty picked up the note with her unhurt arm and read it aloud.

"'The bullets you will be needing are on the platform on the wall. To get them, however, you will have to put enough weight on this scale.'."

"Okay, then," Ash said, and placed the gun on the scale. Nothing happened.

"Wait," Misty said, "it goes on. 'P.S. The gun alone won't be enough to get the bullets you may need to give the scale a hand.'. How the hell do we do that? Ash?"

Ash was looking in a drawer that had been under the scale. "What's in there?" Misty asked, peering inside. It was a carving knife. Ash took it out of the drawer and twirled it around in his hand. He looked like he was trying to solve some riddle.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked. For some reason, what Ash was doing worried her.

"Give it a hand…"

At first Misty was confused, and then she realized with horror what Ash was thinking.

"Ash, no!" She said. "No way! I'm not letting you do that!"

Ash slowly lifted up the knife.

"No!" She yelled. "ASH, NO!!!!!"

Ash yelled out loud as he brought the knife swinging down through his wrist. His severed hand fell on the scale, and the platform on the wall fell, along with the bullets.

"Ash!!!" Misty yelled, staring at his wrist, which was pouring out blood.

"Take the gun, Misty!" Ash yelled. "Take the gun!!!"

Misty grabbed the gun, ran over, put the bullets inside, and then ran back to Ash.

"Ash! Oh my God…"

"Misty," Ash said.

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

Misty turned around and saw that the ceiling vent had opened. And had been something in it. Three somethings, in fact.

"Hi!"

"Do you want to play with us?"

Misty gulped.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end of the chapter! Alright! Well, see you in the next chapter! Seriously, though! REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! I used to get like, five reviews a chapter! WHERE DID YOU ALL GO???????????


	8. Chapter 8

Two reviews. Better than one, but still less than I was hoping for. I know there's more than two of you reading this, so why won't you review!?!\

Also, from now on, the story will sort of be from both people's perspective.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 8

Misty stared in horror at what had just come out of the heating vent. They were round little one-inch spheres with three 2-inch wings on each side. The sphere part has a little red light in the middle, and the wings were like razors. They're voices were squeaky and sort of fast.

Misty jumped out of the way just in time as one of them flew at her. It flew fast for its size. Ash has to jump aside too as it flew at him, and Misty shot at it twice, missing both times. Misty had to dodge the other two of them as they flew at her.

Ash and Misty were jumping all over the place now, the little robots flying all around, trying to get them.

"What are you doing?" One of them said. "We just want to play with you!"

"Yeah," said another. "What's your problem?"

Then, finally, one of them got Ash, giving him a large gash across the cheek.

"Gotcha!" It said.

Misty shot at it three times, finally hitting it on the last shot. The red light flickered for a bit as a small voice came out of the robot.

"Whyyy…"

The robot fell to the ground. Both of the others stopped in midair.

"Hey!" one of them said. "They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" said the other one, and flew at Misty, as the other flew at Ash. They were both about to hit them, when they paused in midair. Misty opened her eyes, which she had closed, and jumped back. The robot was mere millimeters from her face. Ash did the same, and then both robots fell to the ground.

"Congratulations," Larry said. "You managed to pass the third test by surviving for a long enough time."

Then, a strange gas started spraying from the ceiling.

"However," said Riley, "you two must be put to sleep for us to prepare you for the fourth test."

"Don't worry," said Larry, "we'll take care of all your injuries."

Then, Ash and Misty started feeling drowsy. After a few seconds they both fell down, unconscious.  
____________________________________________________

Misty slowly opened her eyes. The only source of light in the room was a hanging light above her, and one above Ash, who was beside her. Ash's missing hand had been replaced with a robotic one, and his arm had bandages where it had been shot. Misty also saw that her burnt arm had bandages on it. Both of their cheeks had Band-Aids. Hello Kitty ones, too.

Misty also saw that there was a tube in each of her nostrils. It actually felt sort of weird.

Misty tried to move her arms and saw that they were bound to the chair, and that her right hand was placed atop a red button. Her legs were tied to the chair also. Ash began to wake up, and Misty could see that he was in pretty much the same trouble as she was. She then noticed that they both had a pair of headphones on their head.

"Hello," said Riley, his voice again coming from everywhere. "Welcome to the fourth and final test. This one will be the most difficult."

"Yes," said Larry, "and if you fail, you will die a very painful death."

"You see, this is a test of endurance," Riley said. "You see, both of you are wearing headphones, and they will begin to blast music into your ears when either Larry or me flips a switch."

"Don't worry," Larry said, "we're chosen the music carefully."

"Now, to stop the music, you must press the buttons that your hands are on top of. However, if you do, then…well, do you see those tubes inside your nose? Well, super-hot jets of steam will spray out of those, scalding you. It will not kill you, though. No, the thing that kills you will be when the tubes stop spraying steam, and start spraying an actual neurotoxin-not pig corpses this time.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Larry said. "'Why the hell would I want to do that?'. Well…you'll see."

"Ash," Riley said, "we can start with you. I hope you like it…"

Music started playing on Ash's headphones.

_"-Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you it's so magical-"_

"Oh my God…" said Ash, his eyes wide.

"Hee hee hee…"

Then a huge smile broke out across his face. "Is this Lady Gaga!?!"

"Wait-what?"

Ash then started singing along to the song-and pretty badly, too.

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me! Papa, paparazzi! Baby there's no other-"

The music stopped, and Ash frowned.

"God dammit!" Riley said. "You're not supposed to _like_ the music! I mean, seriously, what kind of an idiot likes Lady Gaga!?!"

"Hey, shut up, man!" Ash yelled.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," said Larry. "Your turn, Misty."

Some music started playing in Misty's headphones.

_"-If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off, so stepped on-"_

"No way…" said Misty. Larry started laughing, but then Misty grinned widely.

"This is Three Days Grace!"

"Huh?"

Then Misty started singing along. "Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a-"

"Okay, seriously!" Larry said, the music stopping. "You're a girl! You're not supposed to like heavy metal!"

"Well, maybe I'm a tomboy."

"You little-"

"Hold on!" Riley said. "I think I found something that nobody could like-unless they were eight-year-old girls."

Then some music started playing in both the headphones.

"I'm hot

You're cold

You go around like you know-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, struggling to free himself from the chair. Misty started screaming, too. Riley and Larry were both laughing now.

"No!!!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Not the Jonas Brothers, please!!!!!! Anything but that!!!!!!!"

"I can't take it!!!!!" Misty yelled. "I'm pressing the button!"

"No!" Ash yelled. Misty looked at him. His eyes were wide, and his teeth gritted.

"Ash, I can't take it-"

"Yes you can, Misty!" Ash yelled. "Remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes, I do, but my will isn't that strong!"

"Misty, just think about it! Think about all the people who will miss you when you're gone!"

"Like who!?!"

"I dunno! Your sisters!"

"My sisters are obnoxious sluts! I don't care what they think!"

"Okay, bad example. Uh…oh! Brock!"

"Brock's probably forgotten about both of us by now! Nobody I care about actually loves me!"

"That's not true, Misty!"

"Ash, give me one person who loves me!"

"Me!!!!!!" Ash yelled. Misty just stared as Ash stared right in her eyes. And then she knew. She knew what that emotion had been when Ash was talking to her in the last test. The one she had never seen before. Now she knew.

It was love.

"Ash…"

"I do, Misty!" Ash yelled. "I fucking love you!!!"

"Ash, I-"

"Come on, Misty!!! You have to do this!!! You have to be strong!! Do it! Do it for me!"

Misty stared for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Okay," she said, and winced throughout the rest of the song along with Ash.

And then it stopped. The song was over. Ash and Misty opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Congratulations!" Riley said. "You two are the first test subjects ever to pass all of the tests!"

The metal cuffs bounding Ash and Misty to the chairs unlocked, and they both took the tubes out of their nostrils, took the headphones off, and stood up. They looked at each other and smiled. They had done it. They had survived.  
____________________________________________________

The end.

Just kidding! We're still far from the end. There's another 1-3 chapters left! I mean, you guys still have no idea what the hell is up with the title! But you will…

And seriously! REVIEW!!!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!! Why the hell aren't you guys reviewing!?! It seems like you're just ignoring me!!! What's up with that!?!


End file.
